


[路人尤里]Interrogate

by wniss



Category: Fire Emblem: ThreeHouses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wniss/pseuds/wniss
Summary: 伤口传来的剧烈痛苦让他诧异自己为何还在喘息着——自己会死吗?尤里斯在朦胧的意识中思考着，但随即便把这个想法抛之脑后。
Relationships: 路人/尤里斯
Kudos: 8





	[路人尤里]Interrogate

**Author's Note:**

> ◎对于尤里斯支援对话的一点延伸  
> ◎存在Non-con，Rough Sex成分，有暴力描写  
> ◎不适请退出

尤里斯又梦到了那个陪伴过他十数年之久的肮脏的街道。因饥饿而丧失孩子的母亲的凄厉哭嚎同嬉笑取闹的男人们的笑声混杂在一起，充斥着贫民窟的每一个角落。这处不受女神眷顾的地方几乎照射不进炽热却温暖的阳光——它们被破烂的棚屋所阻拦，只有正午才能从角落中窥见太阳的一角。哭喊与斑驳的血迹交替着出现，他在梦中奔跑着，又被从泥泞土地中伸出的无数双手拖拽着无法前行。

瘫坐在街角的老人扯住了他的衣角:“为什么不帮助我们?很多人都死去了，你的梦想——”

他猛然惊醒。

后脑被重击的疼痛使尤里斯的思维有些迟钝，他努力回想着晕倒前的最后一幅画面，是他在即将刺杀成功时被巡逻的守卫发现并打晕，再往后便是一片模糊了。

这个任务对他并不算困难，子爵的府邸缺少硬性的防卫，看似牢固的铁门与便于猜想到的机关无法阻挡他潜入的脚步，但子爵凭借着与教会密切的关系，在院落中配备了众多善于使用魔法的护卫，一般的刺客根本无法接近，这也是这个任务赏金如此之高的缘由。他在日常用的水桶中投放了些许迷药，量不算多，但足以让成年人昏睡半天以上，这样他就只需要斩杀门口的两个守卫便足矣——或许现实应该顺着他的计划前行，本该是这样的，他没有料想到会有漏网之鱼。但值得庆幸的是，将他锁在这个囚牢中的人并没有仔细地将他身上所有的武器都带走，一把可折叠的匕首仍然藏在袖口处的绑带中。

双臂被锁链向上吊起，以防万一还额外加上了限制魔法的手铐。尤里斯试图从锁链中挣脱，但捆缚他的是绞成一股的锋利铁丝，徒劳的挣动只是令它在他的血肉中陷得更深了些。殷红的血液从伤口沁出来，沿着手指星星点点地洒落在泥土之中，留下些深色的血渍。他的衬衫在鞭打和挣扎中有些裂开，露出仍在溢血的伤口和苍白的皮肤——不难猜想他们想要从他口中问出什么，无非就是自己的身份与背后的雇主。

寒冷麻痹了他的神经，帝国的冬天不算寒冷，但到了与法嘉斯相交的地界，气候就同法嘉斯并无二致了。肆虐的风雪与他只有一墙之隔，刺骨的寒意顺着砖墙一直传递到皮肤上。伤口传来的剧烈痛苦让他诧异自己为何还在喘息着——自己会死吗?尤里斯在朦胧的意识中思考着，但随即便把这个想法抛之脑后。

他不能死。

如果他死了，那么不论是母亲还是平民窟中其他的遭受迫害与苦难的人都将无法迎来所期待着的美好结局。虽然这是他至此为之的人生中赌过的最为差劲的一场局，但也并非无解，他仍旧有着那微小的胜率，只要——

那扇厚重的铁门被人打开，生锈的金属与地面相摩擦，发出些刺耳的声响。他的刺杀对象若无其事地走进这间阴暗潮湿的牢房，他微微抬眸看着眼前的景象——或许是对于重重束缚着他的锁链很有信心，子爵挥手让陪同在他身边以保障安全的守卫先行离开，那守卫似乎还想再说点什么，但最后仍是一言不发地走开了。

男人转身将那铁门关上，狭窄的空间再次回归黑暗，但他却在衣兜中拿出了一盒火柴，点燃后丢进了角落的火盆里，木材燃烧的响声打破了诡异的寂静。尤里斯本想闭上眼来回避任何可能的审问或刑讯，但子爵却上前几步钳制住他的下巴，逼迫他抬头看着自己。

“如果你能提前说出派你来刺杀我的人的名字，或许就不会遭这么多罪了。”他低头扫视了几眼尤里斯身上的伤口，说道。尤里斯没回答，伤口处传来的疼痛使他的意识和视野逐渐清晰起来，他需要判断如何行动才是正确的。

子爵没有在意他的沉默，而是转而用粗糙的手指摩擦着他的侧脸。

“真是......美丽的脸庞啊。做些见不得人的事太可惜了，不如现在就把你知道的所有情报都说出来，再让我爽一爽，”他停顿了片刻，“还是说你想死在这里?”

尤里斯并非第一次被人赞美自己的容貌，对于男性而言确实是过于柔和的脸庞，但这又恰好为他提供了更多解决问题的途径。虽然男人提供了两个选择，但他清楚无论自己选择哪个选项都是同样的结局，贵族们的客套话从来如此，骗些心机不深的普通人或许还有点用处。

“你就那么想要知道吗?滚。”他说。

男人抬手扇了少年一个耳光，他的头顺着过大的力道而偏开，被重击过的脸颊传来迟钝的疼痛，口腔中弥漫着血腥的气味——也许是唇角破裂了，尤里斯模糊地思考着。继而是更多的拳头落下，他在刺骨的寒冷与夹杂的疼痛中发抖，失血过多本就快让他昏厥，角落中燃烧着的木柴根本无法为他带来哪怕一分一毫的温暖，热量沿着火焰传递到空气中，转而又被寒冷所压制。

“谁给你的胆子跟我回嘴，你以为你是什么人?你现在不过是我的阶下囚而已。”他将束缚着尤里斯双手的锁链从墙壁的挂钩上取下，任由少年无力地瘫倒在冰冷而泥泞的地上，还未等尤里斯喘过气来，便又把他从地上拉起来跪在自己身前。男人解下腰带，将胯间早已硬挺的阴茎对准了尤里斯尚且还淌着血的嘴唇。

“含住它。”虽说这是一个命令，却根本没给尤里斯任何主动的空间，男人只是用手按住他还肿胀着的后脑逼迫他去吞咽眼前的性器。

他不该去反抗这个——只要......是能够让自己生存下去，他一直都是这么行动着的，只要能赢得赌局，他愿意利用身边的一切——包括自己，除了家人。

尤里斯尝试着去舔舐滚烫的柱身，但男人却嫌弃他的动作过于迟缓而直接拉扯着他浅紫色的头发前后律动。子爵没有给他松开捆绑着双手的铁链，他几乎无法保持重心，上半身的重量全凭交合处支撑，这使得他不得不将口腔中的性器吞咽得更加深入。

“咳、咳咳......”等到男人终于在他口中释放时，口腔中血液所遗留下的气味转而被更加浓重的精液所覆盖，他干呕着试图将那些一瞬间的慌乱中被吞下的体液咳出来。

身上早已沾染上鲜血的布料被粗暴地撕扯开，身躯暴露在寒冷的空气中，不过子爵并没有察觉到他左手手腕处的绑带，只是专心地啃咬着他白晳的脖颈和锁骨，殷红的血液自齿痕处缓缓溢出。粗粝的手指压入光洁的皮肤，留下青紫的印记。

他的双腿被男人压折在胸口，整个身躯被弯折到了极点，方才的虐待中留下的伤口仍在隐隐作痛。男人没有为他做哪怕一点扩张，只是将再次硬挺的阴茎深埋入温热且柔软的体内，就着流淌的鲜血为润滑。

尤里斯几乎在进入的那一瞬间就尖叫出声，但他随即重新沉默下去，咬牙忍受着快要将他从内部撕裂的痛苦。子爵抽插着，鲜血同体液混杂在一起，从交合的那处淌下，滴落在地上。他小声地抽泣着——不是因为耻辱，而是几乎要将他压垮的疼痛。全身都痛得颤抖，先前留下的鞭伤、打斗中受到的割伤和如利刃般折磨着他的性器叠加在一起，平时他并不惧怕这些殴打，为了维持自己同母亲的生活，疼痛早就成为了常态，只是——这场粗暴的性爱有些超出了他所能承受的范围——就算再怎么狡诈和世故，也不过是个十几岁的少年而已。

“叫出来，不要忍着，”男人掐了一把他侧腰处的伤口，“这张嘴比起那些粗俗的话，更适合甜美地呻吟。”

“呃...!哈啊......”体内的敏感点被人恶意地快速冲撞着，快感与疼痛交织在一起充斥着他的脑海，这太过了。紫色的眼眸有些失了焦距，无神地盯着囚牢的某个角落。男人用手按压着尤里斯平坦的小腹，示意他感知此刻在那里面冲撞的性器，但他并不想花更多的精力在这个上了，他只希望这场性爱能够尽早结束。

当微凉的精液倾洒在他柔软的体内时，他几乎是脱力地瘫倒在刑架旁，蜷缩成一团将自己包裹起来，汲取一点可怜的温暖。子爵见状便松开了捆缚着他的锁链，让少年能够用双手搂住他的脖子。

长时间被吊着的手臂尚且还有些麻木，铁丝在原本无暇的皮肤上留下了大片斑驳的伤痕——这并不能够影响他的行动，尤里斯没有管不应期仍有余韵的快感，迅速地解开了左手手腕的绑带，取出一直藏匿在其中的匕首。

趁着子爵还未反应过来，便用锋利的刀刃切断了男人脆弱的气管，更多的鲜血喷涌而出，与他自己的血液混杂在一起。他俯下身探了探男人的鼻息，确认死亡后才放心地将他丢在一边。先前他所穿的那些衣服都不能再穿了，尤里斯便从子爵身上脱下了那件过于厚实的外套将自己包裹起来——连同方才身体留下的痕迹一起。

任务已经完成，他可以如约拿到那笔高额的佣金去为平民窟中的人们去置办过冬的衣物了，只是完成任务所需的时间超过了他的预料，方式也过于不可思议罢了。

但这到底也还是一场胜利的赌局。

END.


End file.
